Endless Lovs
by Cerisepur
Summary: O casamento não é uma aventura nem um “tiro no escuro” como dizem alguns; é, sim, um projeto sério de vida a dois, no qual cada um está comprometido em fazer o outro crescer, isto é, ser melhor a cada dia. Sasuke soube disso no momento em que pediu a mão de Sakura. E quando o grande dia tinha chegado, ele não sabia se respirava ou se concentrava em dá o nó na gravata.


**_Endless Love_**

 _Por Cerisepur_

No jardim da grande mansão Uchiha, pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro. Carregando flores, comidas, mudando cadeiras de lugar. Tudo para que o evento ocorresse perfeitamente.

No andar de cima, Sasuke parecia uma daquelas pessoas, andando pelo quarto enquanto recitava seus votos de casamento. Parou perto da cama ao escutar alguém bater na porta.

— Como está o noivo? – Naruto, seu irmão e seus amigos entraram no quarto. Queriam zombar um pouquinho o Uchiha antes da hora.

— Nervoso. — Exclamou, passando a mão pelos cabelos que teimavam em ficar arrumados e sentou na ponta da cama.

— Relaxa, cara. O mínimo que Sakura poderia fazer era fugir com Sasori. – Zombou Neji, recebendo um olhar nada agradável do Uchiha.

Sasori era o ex-namorado e melhor amigo de sua noiva. Não acreditava que o ruivo tivesse deixado de gostar de Sakura. Ainda tinha seu pé atrás em relação à ele.

— Cala a boca, Neji. Você está deixando ele pior. Não se esqueça que nós cuidaremos dele quando a rosada deixá-lo no altar. – Disse Gaara caindo em gargalhadas com os outros. Logo depois abaixou-se quando viu uma almofada indo em sua direção.

— Vão se ferrar. – Sasuke levantou da cama e pegou a gravata em cima da mesinha de centro e começou a colocá-la. Bufou irritada por não conseguir.

— Vem cá. – Chamou Itachi. — Nunca imaginei meu irmãozinho se casando. Na verdade, estou impressionado pela minha cunhadinha ter te aguentado até hoje. — Enquanto colocava a gravata no irmão caçula, recebeu um soco de leve em seu braço. — Desculpa. Enfim, vai dá tudo certo.

— Isso ae! – Naruto levantou o braço esquerdo fazendo um cumprimento com o amigo. — Vamos esperar você lá embaixo. Se apronte.

Quando saíram, Sasuke virou para o espelho e deu uma última olhada em sua roupa. Ainda não acreditara que estava casando. Lembrava muito bem do dia em que estavam cavalgando pelos vinhedos em Veneza, do jantar romântico que preparou e do pedido. Lembrava da cara de espanto de Sakura e depois do choro a mesma jogando-se em cima dele sem parar de dizer Sim.

Estava nervoso com certeza, mas sabia que Sakura o amava e ele a amava ainda mais. Desde que acordara tentava segurar-se ao máximo para não ir até o último quarto do corredor e ver sua futura esposa. Mas esperaria para vê-la o encontrando no altar.

Respirou fundo. Terminou de por seu paletó, se olhou pela última vez e desceu para o jardim – onde seria a cerimônia. Tudo parecia devidamente arrumado. Os arranjos de orquídeas e rosas , as cadeiras enfeitadas com flores e ceda estavam de cada lado do tapete longo e branco que se estendia até a pérgola montada no meio do jardim – que também era branca e mais flores decoravam-na – onde o padre já esperava.

Sasuke andou até a mesa do bufê e encontrou um varal com muitas fotos. Suas com Sakura, com familiares, amigos. Ele sorriu olhando cada uma. Sabia que aquilo fora ideia dela.

Caminhou mais um pouco e parou, olhando as diversas mesas redondas e cadeiras, tudo decorado. Eram tantas coisas que chagava a ficar tonto.

...

As madrinhas, Ino, Karin, Tenten e Hinata estavam em volta da noiva, que já se encontrava pronta.

— Você está tão linda, amiga. – Disse Ino. Ajeitando o véu que entortava.

O vestido era originalmente branco, longo, tomara que caia e justo até a cintura. Com detalhes em renda e brilhantes no busto e por toda a saia até a borda. Seus cabelos rosa, eram presos em uma das laterais por presilhas prateadas com pequenos diamantes. – presente de sua madrinha, Tsunade. – o véu tinha dois metrôs de cumprimento, também com detalhes em renda e brilhantes.

— Obrigada por me ajudarem, meninas. – Agradeceu, abraçando uma a uma.

— Queremos apenas que seja feliz. — Disse Hinata dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Seu pai, Kisashi, entrou no último quarto da casa onde abrigava-se a noiva e parou. Olhava para Sakura emocionado. Sua filhinha casaria e sairia debaixo de seus braços. Mas ficara feliz por ter encontrado um genro gentil, esforçado e que de longe, qualquer um podia ver o quão apaixonado ele era por sua filha.

— Está na hora. — Avisou. — Vamos? — Estendeu seu braço e Sakura enlaçou-o.

As mulheres foram à frente. Esperaram alguns segundos e foram logo em seguida.

Os convidados já acomodados, apenas esperando pela noiva. Sasuke olhava para o relógio em seu pulso ansioso. Sabia que era de praxe a demora, mas se demorasse mais um pouco, cogitaria a ideia de seus amigos de que Sakura o largara ali.

Foi tirados de seus devaneios pelo som dos violinos, indicando a chegada da noiva. Concertou sua postura, cruzando as mãos atrás das costas e viu, a coisa mais linda que poderia ver em toda sua vida.

As madrinhas entraram primeiro, caminhando uma atrás da outra com seus vestidos pastéis e de estilos diferentes. Quando chegaram perto do altar foram para seus postos, ao lado dos padrinhos.

E logo atrás vinha Sakura.

Ela caminhava em sua direção com os braços dados ao pai. Seu sorriso, para ele, iluminava todo o lugar. O coração do Uchiha começou a bater tão rápido que pesou que saltaria de seu peito. Sasuke só conseguia repetir mentalmente, linda, linda e linda. E de longe era mentira. Sakura estava estonteante, todos vidrados na beleza da mulher.

Aos olhos de Sakura, Sasuke estava maravilhoso. Nada mais, nada menos. Sempre achou seu noivo – como dizem -, um homão da porra. E hoje, especificamente, ele tinha se superado.

Chegando no altar, o Senhor Haruno cumprimentou Sasuke com um aperto de não.

— Cuide bem da minha menininha.

— Cuidarei.

Ajudou Sakura a subir os dois pequenos degraus, sorriram e viraram-se para o padre.

Depois de toda parte – que Sakura e Sasuke concordaram que era extremamente chata. Vieram os votos.

Itachi apareceu, entregando um microfone para cada um e depois voltando para seu posto. Sakura respirou fundo, começaria primeiro.

— Eu acho que vou desmaiar. – Exclamou, e todos riram. — Bom, nunca pensei que um dia estaria aqui, em frente a um altar prestes a me casar e muito menos, com uma pessoa tão maravilhosa. Todos me disseram que logo, logo, esse encanto todo acabaria e que não seria eterno. Eu sei que não! Mas prometo que farei de tudo para seja eterno. Porque eu te amo! É contigo que quero viver até o ultimo pulsar de meu coração e quando isto acontecer não importa para onde eu vá, pois eu irei feliz por ter vivido ao seu lado e compartilhado cada momento lindo da minha vida contigo.

Alguns já se debulhavam em lágrimas, e Sasuke teve que se segurar para não fazer o mesmo. Ele ouviu e sentiu cada palavra. Como se seu amor crescesse ainda mais.

Segurou a mão da mulher, deu um breve aperto e sorriu. Logo, ditando os seus votos.

— Você é tudo o que estava faltando na minha vida. E eu espero, sinceramente, poder ser o mesmo pra você. Você é tudo aquilo que eu não consegui ser: amável, engraçado e sorridente. Você alegra os meus dias quando irradia este seu olhar insubstituível. E, a partir de agora, vou me tornar o homem que sempre deveria ter sido. Serei mais romântico e aproveitarei ao máximo o tempo que ainda temos juntos. Em cada um desses preciosos momentos, espero conseguir fazer ou dizer algo que a faça entender que eu jamais poderia ter amado outra mulher como amo você. – Terminou. E sentiu seus pulmões faltarem ar.

Sakura não se segurou, ao ouvir tais palavras a única reação foi beijar o homem a sua frente. O amava tanto, mais tanto. Não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem ele.

Ouviram uma tossi e separaram-se. Recompondo-se, voltaram suas atenções ao Padre.

— Você, Sasuke Uchiha, aceita Sakura Haruno como sua esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria ou na tristeza, na saúde ou na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza, até o fim de sua vida?

Sasuke encarou-a. — Sim. Eu aceito.

— E você, Sakura Haruno, aceita Sasuke Uchiha como seu esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria ou na tristeza, na saúde ou na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza, até o fim de sua vida?

Sakura encarou-o. — Sim. Mil vezes sim.

— Então vos declaro marido e mulher.

Viraram-se um para o outro e se beijaram. Em volta todos estavam de pé, gritando, aplaudindo, uns chorando e outros rindo.

...

Depois de cumprimentar todos os convidados, o mais novo casal Uchiha sentaram-se em uma das várias mesas. Mas, ao ouvirem uma música especial tocando – Endless Love de Lionel Richie -, levantaram.

Sasuke ajudou Sakura a subir na pequena pista de dança de madeira que fora construída e se envolveram em uma dança lenta e romântica ao som da música que denominaram ser deles.

 ** _My love,_**

 ** _There's only you in my life_**

 ** _The only thing that's right_**

 _Meu amor,_

 _Há somente você na minha vida_

 _A única coisa que é certa_

— Eu te amo, Sasuke. – Declarou a agora Uchiha. — Não acho que poderei amor outro alguém como você.

 _ **My first love,**_

 _ **You're every breath that I take**_

 _ **You're every step I make**_

 _Meu primeiro amor,_

 _Você é "tudo que respiro"_

 _Você é cada passo que dou_

— Eu também te amo, Sakura. Muito mais do que posso suportar. – Separou-se um pouco só para beijá-la.

 _ **Two hearts,**_

 _ **Two hearts that beat as one**_

 _ **Our lives have just begun**_

 _Dois corações,_

 _Dois corações que batem como um só_

 _Nossas vidas apenas começaram_

Sakura parou o beijo e olhou para o marido. Segurou com as duas mãos seu rosto e lhe deu um breve selinho.

— Tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Dizia um pouco apreensiva.

— Não me diz que antes de casarmos me traiu com o Akasuma.

Os dois riram e Sakura deu um tapa em seu braço.

— Não. Seu idiota.

— Então fale.

 _ **Cause you,**_

 _ **You mean the world to me, Oh**_

 _ **I know**_

 _ **I know**_

 _ **I've found in you**_

 _ **My endless love**_

 _Porque você,_

 _Você significa o mundo para mim, Oh_

 _Eu sei_

 _Eu sei_

 _Eu encontrei em você_

 _Meu amor sem fim_

Sakura respirou fundo. Pegou uma de suas mãos e, junto com a sua, levou até sua barriga.

— Você... Está... – Sasuke não conseguia falar, muito menos raciocinar naquele momento.

— Sim. Estou grávida.

Como se tivesse despertado. Sasuke deu um sorriso tão lindo e grande que Sakura jamais viu. Ele pegou-a no colo e rodou. Rindo feito uma criança.

— Obrigado, Obrigado. — Beijou todo o seu rosto. — Eu amo você. – Alisou sua barriga. — Eu amo vocês.

E foi ali que eles perceberam que seriam felizes para sempre.

 _ **And, YES**_

 _ **You'll be the only one**_

 _ **'Cause NO one can deny**_

 _ **This love I have inside**_

 _ **And I'll give it all to you**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **My love, my love**_

 _ **My endless love**_

 _E, sim_

 _Você será a única_

 _Porque ninguém pode negar_

 _Esse amor que tenho aqui dentro_

 _E eu vou dá-lo pra você_

 _Meu amor_

 _Meu amor, meu amor_

 _Meu amor sem fim._

 _•_


End file.
